It is well known to use balloon angioplasty catheters for the dilatation of various vessels of the human body and most particularly for opening stenotic arteries. It is also well known to place stents into vessels to maintain patency of that vessel. It is also well known to use a balloon catheter for imbedding a stent into the wall of the vessel to prevent stent migration.
It is typical to use separate catheters for vessel dilatation and for stent delivery. This requires one or more catheter exchanges which increase the time and cost for performing interventional procedures. Since the patient is typically in some discomfort during such procedures, it is also highly advantageous to the patient to make the interventional procedure as short as possible. Furthermore, removing a balloon angioplasty catheter after balloon dilation can result in an intimal dissection that can preclude stent placement.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,090, L. Pinchuk illustrates in FIGS. 13 to 18 a method for mounting a self-deploying stent on a balloon angioplasty catheter. However, Pinchuk's method functions only for self-deploying stents and not balloon expandable stents, and furthermore, his method requires the balloon to be advanced at least 3 cm beyond the distal end of the stenosis that is treated. That is not possible in many coronary arteries because of restrictions within the lumens of the coronary arteries. Furthermore, Pinchuk's method requires two additional steps, i.e. one is a further advancement of the balloon after balloon angioplasty is performed, and later pulling the balloon back within the deployed stent. Pulling back of the balloon catheter can cause the stent to be moved away from its optimal location. Additional steps in such a procedure require additional time which is generally undesirable. Furthermore, Pinchuk does not teach a means or method for the use of a guide wire through the center of the integrated catheter so as to guide it through the typically tortuous coronary vasculature. Still further, Pinchuk teaches an outer sheath with a blunt end whose operability can be defeated because of intimal dissection which often occurs as a result of balloon angioplasty. Still further, Pinchuk does not describe any structure at the catheter's proximal end for the introduction of fluids and a guide wire and for disallowing inadvertent release of the stent.